Merlin's Secret
by PendragonsSword
Summary: Merlin and Arthur run into a dangerous creature while attempting to find Leon and several other knights. After the attempt has failed the creature pursues them to Camelot putting lives at risk. There is only one thing that can stop this creature..magic.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin had a secret. And it had to stay that way. If anyone and I must emphasize anyone, found out… He'd be a goner. Not just any type of goner. A goner through the burning flames of a fire execution or through the sharpened blade of an ax. King Uther would not listen nor understand if he knew Merlin possessed magic. He would go on bla bla bla like and claim Merlin was using it against the good of the kingdom. Arthur on the other hand…well he's a different story. While the old saying does go 'like father like son' Arthur is nothing like his father when it comes to the ruthless judgments handed out to those with magical abilities. Despite this fact, Merlin has never shown the urge to betray Uther with a death sentence. One of the few times he was faced with this choice was when the oh so evil Lady Morgana attempted and failed. Until her sister Morgause stepped in.

"Merlin…Merlin! Where are you? I need my sword and armor polished and if you make me late for practice I will personally see to it that-" Prince Arthur walked into his chambers and stopped midsentence.

Merlin was standing by the window with a towel and water cleaning the same spot over and over again.

"Merlin!" Arthur all but yelled, startling Merlin out of his thoughts "Do you think you could please stop cleaning that already clean window and polish my armor so that I can get busy practicing so I am fit to defend stupid idiots like yourself?"  
Merlin turned slowly yet not quite taking his eyes off of the busy town outside "Ahhh what?" he mumbled finally make eye contact with the raging prince

"Nevermind!" With that he walked over to Merlin, grabbed his arm and pulled him along allll the way to the armory. "And because you didn't hear me the first and second time I gave an order, you can clean EVERYTHING!" He stated proud that he had the privilege to give that sort of order

Merlin looked the prince straight in the face without an inkling of a grin and stated "What about the third time…"

Arthur, who was about to walk out the door, stopped "What?" he asked turning to face the servant

"There…there was a third time. You actually asked me three times to…too…" Merlin trailed off seeing that he had perhaps taken it a little too far according to the look on Arthurs face "I'll just shut up now" He said nodding and turning to the gigantic pile of armor awaiting his polishing skills.

Three hours and a few buckets of grease later, Merlin was finally through with cleaning the armor. He groaned trying to lift his arms. "I am so going to feel that in the morning."

After returning to Gauis' chambers, Merlin fell face down in his bed. Only to be startled out of his will to sleep, by an explosion. Merlin jumped up out of bed and ran over to the window. There was smoke billowing from the forested area beyond the walls of Camelot. Merlin spotted a flock of birds, startled by the explosion, flying towards the city. He knew Arthur would soon call him into the throne room so he started that way.

Gauis came in the door just as Merlin was about to leave.

"What's going on?" he asked the aging man

"You heard it to then?"  
"Well it's kinda hard not to hear a big loud explosion. What was that?"

"I have no idea. I assume that Uther will be addressing us soon enough so lets head that way."  
"I was about to."  
Without another word they left and upon entering the throne room spotted Uther sitting on his throne, with various knights gathered about.

Uther stood which automatically granted him attention from every soul in the room.

"I wanted to let you all know the explosion heard earlier is not a sign of danger. We are merely testing and experimenting with a new explosive material that may help us with future endeavors. You are all free to leave." He said waving his hand dismissing them.

Arthur walked by Merlin and waved his hand at him "Merlin follow me. I've got something I need you to do for me."  
Merlin rolled his eyes to the ceiling and followed the cocky prince. When they reached his chambers Arthur pointed to a large wall mirror leaning against the wall beside his wardrobe.

"I need you to hang that." Arthur stated simply

"Where?" Merlin asked wondering why the prince couldn't hang it himself.

"A few feet higher than it is right now you dolt. Where else?"

Merlin smirked "So sorry."

He picked up the mirror and strung the wire running across the back of the painting onto a nail.

"There? Good?" Merlin asked

Arthur walked over to it gazing at himself in the mirror. "Yes. I quite like it here….uh huh. And whooo is that handsome man standing in front of it?"

Merlin rolled his eyes again. "Hey! I have a better idea of where it should go…"

Arthur gave Merlin a do-you-really-now look "Really? And why exactly should I care what _you_ think."

Merlin tilted his head to the side "Fine then. It's a really good idea though…you-my friend- are missing out on a really good spot for this mirror-"

Arthur cut him off "Fine! Where? Where should _this_ mirror be Merlin?"

With an annoyingly, to Arthur, triumphant look Merlin took the mirror off the wall and walked toward Arthur who had taken a few steps back from the wall. "Rrrright…here" he said holding it up next to the prince "Next to your abnormally large ego." He said grinning ear to ear

Arthur nodded his head "Uh huh real nice. You know if I weren't so _nice_ to you, _Mer_lin, I'd hang that mirror right back on the wall and tomorrow morning I'd have your head hanging next to it."

Merlin laughed but stopped when he noticed the prince giving him a serious look. The kind King Uther tended to give when he gives the order to kill innocent people.

Merlin nodded "Right. Sorry."

Arthur cleared his throat "I might reconsider the whole chopping your head off thing if you get back to work."  
Merlin started to walk out of the chambers "Oh and Merlin…" Arthur called

"What?"

"Hang the mirror back up."

"Oh. Right."


	2. Chapter 2

The following day was a sunny one. Everything seemed to be in order and everyone in the kingdom seemed to be getting along fairly well. Until Arthur ran into the throne room interrupting King Uther's council meeting.

"What is it Arthur?"

"The guard unit you sent out to patrol the borders has disappeared…a peasant from the village found this in the wood." Arthur held up a torn piece of cloth that clearly bore the Camelot crest. "And this" he proceeded to hold up a helmet. Knight Leon's helmet.

Uther glanced around noting the reactions of his council. "And there are no other traces? Trails to follow?"  
"No."

Uther nodded slightly "Very well. Arthur, take a group of your best knights and search for them. Take a messenger with you. I want to be updated on this. If by nightfall you have not found them…head back this way. We have recently been notified of a dangerous creature in the woods. One that would, I'm afraid be no match for a person of no….magic."

"With all due respect father, Leon is one of my best knights, I cannot just simply leave him-"  
"And I cannot just simply put the future king of Camelot in danger! Do as I say."

Arthur was about to question his father further however he was silenced by Uther's dismissive hand.

Merlin was walking down the hallway toward the prince's chambers when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Merlin you dolt clean out your ears so you can actually hear me!" it was the prince

Merlin rolled his eyes before turning around to face the prince "Yes Sire?"

"Pack a few things; I need you to come with me"  
"B-"

"And _don't_ ask where we're going."

"Oh no this isn't another one of those _I can't tell you otherwise I'd have to kill you_ journeys is it."

Arthur shook his head "What? Afraid of breaking a nail? Well get over it and get a move on!" Arthur ignored Merlin's possible response, went into his chambers and slammed the door shut.

Merlin begrudgingly walked back to his quarters where he packed a sack with food and a few bottles of medicine.

"Gauis?" he walked out of his room not finding the old man there

Merlin knew he was supposed to be rushing so he decided to leave a note

_Gauis,_

_Cannot tell you where I've gone but only that I'm safe. Be back later._

_ M._

Merlin stood and put the note on the dining table before exiting the room. He had a feeling wherever they were going, things were bound to get dangerous.


End file.
